Goho New Creppypasta
I was in my living room , i was pretty bored so i decided to hop on to roblox. I wanted to go on creppypasta games like Lloyd's residence. I had hopped on and did the usual eventually going outside the house i saw around 6 to 8 players named after Goho. They had been standing in a line interacting with the players , strange thing is they had been unknown for almost a year. They didn't try to scare anyone but i admit i got chills talking to them.They were positive with their answers all of them typed in lowercase letters which was abit odd, i had decided to investigate but the last time i investigated them i realized they were stalking me . one time saying that they are MY nightmares , the deadly , the unknown, as they had added me i know its stupid but i had accepted it i had tried trolling them but they kept their cool and played their role they were nice at first but it went really dark from that point on , he said i will get terminated if i block him. I laughed obviously i thought this was some 9 year old joking .Next day i went on i was terminated for exploiting WHICH I HAD NOT DONE IN THAT ACCOUNT,so i had decided to make a new account and then wen't on the main Gohos profile (Goho_O21 , etc..) and in all of the accounts it had said that i had been terminated and that they had warned me..Next day i hopped on to roblox getting a friend request from a random player i accepted it since i needed friends in that account to get the achievements, i played games alone , getting friends , etc...Next day the rando i had accepted he had messaged me saying,Do you enjoy getting "terminated" i thought it was just an old friends of mine fucking with me but i never gave anyone information of my ip , new account,as soon as i realized my heart has sunken to the floor beating as fast as possible i didn't know who it was and how it knew it was me. Next day with anger and frustration i get onto roblox reporting them and obviously nothing happening , i had logged on to see my roblox account completely gone but not with a terminated message or anything ... It was strange and gave me chills so i used a vpn and wen't on another account i was searching my account name and i saw it , i clicked on it and it .. And it had redirected me to Goho's account. I HAD BEEN TERRIFIED at that moment , i tried again and again but i still get the same result . i was using a vpn and nothing else had happend till that point each time i get roblox i make sure to connect to another address or something similar if u encounter the Goho's u could be unlucky just like me .. i don't think this happend to no one else but hopefully not to anyone i wan't that account taken down.. it had litteraly tracked me down.